Vengeance
by FluffyMerMer
Summary: The third in the Payback series. Once again, Rin invited himself in, and things start to heat up : Warning: yaoi & lemon!


**So, I had a request for another..WITHOUT interruptions (: So I couldn't resist**

**Warning: yaoi, lemon, don't like, don't read (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters :P**

* * *

Along with being awkward around Rin, now Bon also had a reason to be awkward around his best friend Shima too. Since the night he walked in on Bon and his "lover" on the bed together, he doesn't stop hearing the teasing or smart comments. But Bon had given up with the threats to his friend, he wasn't afraid. Shima elbowed him. "My Kami Bon isn't paying attention in class, it's gonna snow!" Bon picked up his pencil and started writing notes. Shima leaned closer to the blonde striped boy. "So Bon, what were you day dreaming of? Your booooooyfriend?" Shima smirked and ducked. Bon threw a punch his way but missed. "He's not my boyfriend!"

The class fell silent. Everyone looked in Bon's direction, including Rin. The younger boy just smiled evilly. "I apologize Okumura sensei. Shima here's just being an idiot." Yukio turned back to his book and started explaining his lesson again. Ryuji glanced over at the demon boy and received a wink in return, then looked at Shima. The pink haired boy was trying to hold in a laugh. Bon rolled his eyes. Oh how he wish he could kill them both right now.

Later that evening Ryuji was peacefully studying on his bed when he heard a loud crash and before he could look, Rin burst through the door. "You need to do something about Shima! It's your fault he walked in on us! He's annoying the hell out of me, and I am this close to ripping his head off!" Rin made a motion with his fingers and Bon stared at him like he was crazy. "You better hope you didn't break that door." The older boy looked down at his book again.

Rin stomped over and took the book from his hands. "Don't you care? I know it's bothering you too! Don't ignore me!" Bon stood. "What's your problem? And how is it MY fault he walked in on us? YOU were the one who came into my room, started everything and decided not to lock the door!" "My problem is you!" Rin shoved Bon back and he landed on the bed behind him. Before Rin could shout more hurtful words, Bon grabbed the smaller boy by the collar with both hands and kissed him forcefully.

The older boy's hands glided down Rin's sides to remove his shirt that was covering his beautiful chest. Rin then unbuttoned the other's boys shirt and scratched down his chest. He let a growl in his throat. The demon boy leaned down to Ryuji's ear. "That sound is sexie," he whispered as he licked the other boy's ear and down his throat.

Bon's head was spinning. He quickly turned the younger boy over, pinned his arms down and handcuffed him to the bed post. Rin looked surprised. "Where'd you get those?" The older boy blushed. "Shima..." "That's one thing out of all of this that I can thank him for." Bon blushed and leaned over the smaller boy. He traced his fingers down his chest to his stomach and kissed the younger softly, which turned into yet again another battle for dominance, won again by the tougher boy.

Every time Ryuji would touch the boy under him, he could feel Rin flinch at his slightly cold skin. He kissed down Rin's neck and placed his hand on his side, running his thumb over his hip bone. He nibbled lightly on the tender skin, and harder again when he heard the younger let out a slight moan. The demon boy struggled against the force keeping him tied to the bed. He was going crazy. Bon continued kissing down the smaller boy's chest and undid his pants. "Bon..." Rin's breathing hitched and the older looked up at him, only to continue his journey down the other's body.

He slid off the smaller boy's pants and all in one shot and slowly licked his way up his shaft. He teased the younger with his tongue. Rin was going insane. He struggled harder against the restraint while Bon slowly took his length in his mouth and bobbed his head slowly. Payback was definitely sweet on his part. He watched as Rin struggled. Vengeance. Soon, Rin broke free of the handcuffs. That's a demon for you. He ran his fingers through his lover's hair and rocked his hips with the rhythm and moaned. "Bon..." The older boy continued faster as Rin pulled his hair. "Nnngh Bon...I'm gonna..."

Bon swallowed the contents that were spilled in his mouth and flipped Rin over on his back. He undid his pants and slid them down. "Don't worry," he kissed Rin's ear. "It won't hurt for long." Before Rin could respond, Bon positioned himself at the demon's entrance and thrusted in. Right away he hit the bundle of nerves inside and the younger arched his back. Both were panting as the thrusts got harder and Rin's knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets. The smaller boy moaned, louder this time and Bon growled again in his throat. "Bon.." God he loved when he said his name. "Fuck Rin..I'm gonna cum.." He continued harder and faster, until he spilled his seed inside the younger boy and collapsed on him.

Rin rolled over, uncomfortably and laid his head on the older boy's chest. "I love you Bon." Ryuji covered the two to their waist with the sheet, and kissed the demon's head. "I love you too."

"EWWW guys! Seriously?" Both were startled by a voice. Shima. "Leave! Now! And you tell anyone, and it will be your last day!" Bon threatened. Rin sat up. "You didn't lock the door! AGAIN!" Bon turned and crawled over Rin's lap. "You were the one who came into my damn room!" Shima stared, terrified, and before he saw anything else, ran. Ran for his life. Ryuji kissed Rin sweetly on the nose and Rin instantly wrapped his arms around the older's neck. "Bon..." "I love when you say my name," he smiled.

* * *

**Well yep..that's it! I hope you enjoyed it (: Let me know what you think!**


End file.
